


Dust and Gold

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [101]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 17





	Dust and Gold

He was too used to having his peace and quiet. So when you popped into his life, he was not happy.

You were a spry -- and _loud_ \-- young thing when you first met Noctis. It had been shortly after Prompto had approached the prickly prince.

***

“Prompto!” you screeched, jumping onto the blond’s back. The boy -- who was just barely taller than you at the time -- nearly ate concrete, but managed to balance himself out in time. Giggling, you wrapped your legs around his waist, his fingers digging into your legs as he gave you a piggyback ride.  
“(Y/n), you can’t just do that!” Prompto scolded, but the serious expression on his face dissolved into giggles as he looked at you over his shoulder.

“Love ya, too, Livewire!” you simpered. (E/c) hues then pierced the prince, who had been very quiet until then, and you rested your cheek on Prompto’s shoulder. You purse your lips for a split second before a genial smile lit up your face. “So, you’re the best friend this nerd can’t seem to shut up about. Ya know, ‘cuz of you, I don’t get to see _my_ best friend anymore.”

Noct was at a loss for words. Here was a stranger, accusing him of stealing their best friend. The confusion soon turned to anger, and Noct was about to open his mouth when Prompto laughed.

“(Y/n), you know it’s not polite to mess with people,” the blond chided. You pouted, poking Prompto’s cheek.

“Whatever,” you grumbled, burying your face in his blazer as your face and ears burned red.

At that time, Noct couldn’t fathom you -- you who were so undeniably _rude_. And he likened any time he spent with you to dust.

***

You spent a lot of time with Prompto and the prince after that first meeting, up until you three graduated high school.

You stood wrapped in Prompto’s arms, a giant smile on your lips and tears running down your face.

“I’m gonna miss you, Livewire,” you whispered, giving the blond a light squeeze before parting. “I promise to text you whenever I can.”

“You better, dammit,” Prompto choked out, ruffling your (h/c) hair. “I don't know what I’d do if I lost contact with you.”

You gave the blond another hug, wallowing in the warmth of his body. He was so much taller than you by now, and you barely reached his shoulder. Fingers curling around his arms, you gave them a small squeeze before turning to Noct, who had been waiting for Prompto. You approached him calmly, a sad smile dampening your features. Your expression had the prince straightening -- he’d never seen that look on your face before, and it worried him.

“Watch over him for me? Please?” you pleaded, stopping a foot away from the prince. You waited until Noct gave you a nod before asking, “Would it be alright if I--” You were surprised by Noctis’s arms wrapping around your back, pulling you into him.

“Be safe, (Y/n),” he whispered. He didn’t give you any time to process his actions or words before he pulled away from you, scratching at his now red cheek and looking anywhere but you. Tears welled in your eyes once more and a radiant grin took over your face. You threw your arms around the prince’s neck, chin resting on his shoulder.

“I promise,” you mumbled into his shirt.

For Noct, that time he spent in your arms was more precious than any jewel.

***

Your body crashed into Prompto’s (e/c) eyes wide with fear. Your body shook in both terror and relief at seeing your best friend alive and okay, and you couldn’t stop the tears from falling freely. Your hands fisted in his vest, pulling him impossible closer as you sobbed into his shoulder.

Prompto was in no better shape. Just like you, his shoulders were shaking, and the others were surprised he was still standing as his knees knocked. Tears dampened your shoulder as he hugged you just as tightly as he did at graduation -- that time feeling so far gone.

“Prom--” you choked out, clawing at his vest. “I was so scared. I thought--”

“It’s okay,” he croaked, petting your hair to calm you. “It’s okay, we’re okay. We’re okay.”

***

Noct looked at the pure joy in Prompto’s eyes as the blond looked at you, fingers twined together. The king couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he watched you two; he had always known you two would end up with each other, and he was glad it had happened.

“So, who asked who?” The king wiggled his brows, watching his two best friends. You both turned your smiles to him, yet remained silent. “Well?”

“Prompto,” you said quietly, turning (e/c) eyes to your husband. “Gods, you should’ve seen him, Noct! He was a mess!”

“Hey!”

“But there’s no one I’d rather be tied to,” you cooed, pressing a kiss to the blond’s cheek. Noct smiled wider; he could see how much of a bumbling mess Prompto would have been, asking you to marry him, and his heart swelled. He took your free hand gently, and your eyes went wide.

“Don’t worry,” he winked. “I’ll make sure to bring him back in one piece, Mrs. Argentum.”

***

Noct sat on his father’s throne. He wracked his mind, trying to hold on to the happy pieces scattered throughout his life, when he remembered the unadulterated love he had seen in your eyes when you looked at Prompto.

“Guess she wasn’t all that bad,” the king laughed quietly. His smile fell; he kept his promise to (Y/n), now it was time to keep his promise to Eos.

It was time to deliver the world from darkness.

In Noct’s final moments, only one thought bounced around in his head:

His time spent with you, from the beginning to now, was like gold -- and he’d treasure it always.

“Keep an eye on him for me,” Noct muttered as his father’s sword pierced his chest, an image of you and Prompto flashing behind his eyelids.


End file.
